


Hey, Love

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold encounters Belle at a strip club and they share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

Mr. Gold can’t get any lower than a visit to Storybrooke’s only hidden and dark treasure: _The Glory Box_ , a small unknown strip club located half a block away from his pawn shop.  It isn’t a habit of his to visit but he feels especially miserable and numb this particular evening, and needs to feel anything but. 

He sits in a booth, located far enough from the stage but still able to see everything that is going on; the place isn't very busy. A tall brunette waitress comes by to ask if he wants to order anything. A Scotch seems the most appropriate.

Gold slumps back in the booth, looking around at the few girls working the floor.  There are different varieties, blonds, brunettes, raven-haired…all of them pretty, tall, skin as white as snow and he wonders how many of them were once princesses? How many of them weren’t able to find a living for themselves and resorted to stripping?

The waitress comes back with his Scotch; Gold thanks her and is an inch away from drinking it when he spots a lovely brunette in blue nightie wearing a matching blue bow in her hair.  The young lady turns, looks at him and smiles, whispering something to her friends before walking over towards his booth. 

~~

Gold needs to make an exit fast but before he knows it, she is standing in front of him, hand on her lovely hip, wearing the smallest blue nightie he has ever seen.  He recognizes her mischievous smile all too well, her blue eyes and red lips tempting him.

“Hey love,” she greets her voice still as sweet as he remembered. “I’ve never seen you before ...what’s your name?”

“Gold,” he says, still staring at her.

She studies him for another moment before sliding into the booth, scooting close next to him.  Now, he really has no way out. 

Gold smiles at her, though physically uncomfortable with their closed quarters.  It isn’t that he minds that a sexy, young woman would take interest in him. It's her face, the same one that's haunted him for the past 28 years: Belle.

He isn't used to seeing Belle like this: dressed up as little clothes as possible, quite possibly the tightest, thinly laced blue nightie that has left nothing to the imagination.

“Hmm, Gold,” she purrs, a devious smile pursing her lips, “I like that,”

“It’s Mr. Gold actually,” he corrects.

“Mr. huh?” she teases, “Are you married Mr. Gold?”

Gold doesn’t want to be rude to the girl, -- err woman; no, he isn’t married but he is still very  
uncomfortable talking to the love of his life when what she is wearing barely covers her. 

“Hey,” she purrs, scooting closer to him (too close at one point, feeling her hand snake around his thigh). “There’s no need to be embarrassed love,”

“I’m not embarrassed...” he starts but quickly feels his breath hitch in his throat, feeling where that hand of hers has rested. “Excuse me!”

“Is this too close for comfort?” she teases.

“Yes, it is!” he snaps.

Belle pouts and removes her hands, showing them off so he can see them. Gold is somewhat relieved but her lingering presence so close beside him is unnerving. “You really need to relax,” she observes.

He did come there to do just that but he doesn't know how he can with her there.

Belle smiles, backs out of the booth and extends her hand to him. “Come with me, I know a place where I can help you relax,”

Gold knows he shouldn't accept her invitation (it would be wrong of him to take advantage of her when she clearly doesn't remember their history) but he can't walk away from her either.  All he's ever wanted in this life is to be reunited with his Belle.  That's the only reason he accepts her hand.

~~

Gold follows Belle into a tiny room in the back of the club, the ones meant for private shows with dancers. It’s more intimate than the booth but very small. Belle makes sure the door is locked before turning back to him, smiling softly.

“Um so,” Gold starts, “I never got your name,”

She studies him carefully before sitting down next to him, patting the space between them for him to sit closer.  “I promise I won’t bite,”

“This is close enough for now,” he says.

Belle pouts, and then smiles again, “My name is...whatever you like to call me,”

That isn’t the answer Gold wants to hear.  He wants to call her Belle but he knows, the name won’t mean anything to her.  “Seriously, what’s your name love?” he asks again.

“Rose,” she says finally.

“Rose,” he whispers.

It’s not quite the name he pictured for her but she’s still Belle. 

“You’re still uncomfortable about this,” Rose observes and moves to the center couch, sits down and spreads her legs. Gold immediately looks away. “What I don't understand, is if you're so uncomfortable around me, then why did you come here to begin with?”

Gold sighs. “I needed to relax; I'd been feeling especially miserable and numb lately,” he admits.

Rose smiles, “Maybe I can brighten your mood,” she offers and slowly slides off one strap. As soon as Gold sees that bare flesh, he turns away and Rose snaps the strap back on, “Gods, you don’t have to be so...prude!”

He shrugs. “I’m not...”

“You’re not what?” she says, “You seriously need to loosen up,” A thought occurs to Rose and stands in front of him again, straddling her legs over his thighs. 

Her body glides over him, rubbing him slowly but enough to cause him to groan.  Rose slowly begins gyrating her hips against his. Gold isn’t sure if he can touch her although the way her hips move, make him want to grab her right there and make love to her.

“Is this helping you relax?” she whispers.

Gold doesn't know what to say but his groans tell her it's working. Rose smiles, moving a little closer, dancing her hips in fluid up and down motions. Their bodies are so close, Gold feels as if he's about to explode. 

Rose doesn't notice his arousal right away but as soon as she does, she blushes rose red and slowly backs away but Gold grabs her wrist and pulls her back down. “No, not yet love,” he says.

Rose doesn’t know what to say or do so she snakes a hand around his thighs while she allows him to explore her body.  If her managers ever found out that she allowed one of the customers’ to touch her, she would be reprimanded.  But something in Gold’s touch is comforting and almost familiar. 

His hands feel hot on her body, running down her skin, her back, stroking her thighs.  Rose’s pulse jumps once she feels his fingers dip beneath the lining of thin underwear.   She closes her eyes, moaning in his ear, wreathing in his touch.   

Slowly, he parts her folds, coming in and out of her at a steady rhythm. Belle closes her eyes in ecstasy, smiling and unconsciously spreading her legs for him, allowing for more room.

Gold is good at multi-tasking, kissing her breasts and slowly fingering her, making swirly motions and thrusting up and down. Rose whimpers aloud, feeling a sharp sensation rattle her body and clutches him, coming hard.

Gold looks at her, hair covering her lovely face and Rose stares back at him.  She doesn’t say anything but he can see the lust in his eyes and feels it in her veins. Rose is flustered, extremely aroused but incredibly beautiful to him in that moment. 

She glances back, noting where the camera is and then back to Gold, positioning her body in such a way  
that the camera can’t see what’s happening.

Once Rose is in place, her hands reach down to his pants, quietly undoing them and lowers his boxers. Her hands encircle his erection, slowly gliding down his length and Gold lets out an aroused moan at her touch. His eyes are hungry and he yearns to feel her on top of him, joining their essence the way it should always be. 

Rose let go and brings her finger tips to her mouth, licking them. He wants to ask her how it tastes but her seduction isn't done yet. The best part is yet to come.

She lowers her panties just below her thighs, and scoots closer into him until she can feel herself inside of him.

Not surprisingly, both he and Rose let out a sigh of relief at the union. 

Rose doesn’t waste any time, bracing her hands on his shoulders, quickly finding a rhythm them that  
suits them both.  The harder and the faster she goes, the louder Gold’s moans get.  His hands travel around her body, his lips finding places he can tease, anything to make her squirm.  Rose’s motions deepen, feeling his hot breath on her skin and she thinks she might succumb before he does.

No matter what happens though, she doesn’t want him to stop touching her because his touch feels right and knows that there is a deeper longing in him to be with her.  But Rose can’t pinpoint why she feels that; she just knows that there is something there. 

Before she can finish her thought, Gold comes first, holding onto her for dear life, crying her name, her  
real name.

Rose looks at him weird before pushing away from him, and puts back on her underwear.  Gold panics but quickly composes himself, staring back at her. 

“Belle?” she cries.

 “Sorry, Rose,” he corrects, “Shit, Rose, gods, I’m sorry,”

He wants to let out a string of other curse words suitable for the moment but knows that won't help the situation.

The name “Belle” doesn’t register with her and Gold wishes he had cried out her other name Rose. But Belle was the one that felt most natural to him, but she wouldn’t understand that because she’s ‘ _Rose_.’

Not her.

Not his Belle.

Rose doesn’t know what to say and quickly turns, shakes her head and quietly leaves the room.

Gold sighs heavily, lowering his head, hating himself for using the wrong name with her but what’s done is done. But he doesn’t regret sharing a moment with her because that one moment he shared with her, his Belle, he will always remember even though she doesn’t remember him, their fairytale history and what they used to mean to each other.

The End  



End file.
